grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Eugene Forbes
Malcolm Caulfield, supplier |job = Dermatologist |status = Deceased |cod = Overexposure to Yanbue |season5 = X }} Dr. Eugene Forbes was a dermatologist who appeared in . Appearances Dr. Forbes met with Malcolm Caulfield to pay for an anti-aging solution that Malcolm had been supplying him. He tried to get Malcolm to tell him how he got it, but Malcolm refused to disclose that to him. He then insisted on taking things to "the next level," but Malcolm stated they should take things slowly because of how powerful the anti-aging solution was. When Malcolm pressed him on if he was using it on himself, Dr. Forbes admitted he was because he wanted to make sure it worked. Malcolm then told him he shouldn't use it on himself, so Dr. Forbes went along with it and said he wouldn't use it anymore. He paid Malcolm for the solution and asked when he'd get more, but Malcolm simply answered, "When I'm ready." After Malcolm got out of Dr. Forbes' car, the doctor started applying some of the substance on the wrinkles around his eyes. The next day, as Dr. Forbes worked on making a cream with the solution Malcolm gave him, Nurse Madison entered his office and told him they were ready to open and that several patients were waiting outside. Dr. Forbes excitedly looked through a window at all the patients as they came in. After treating a female patient with the topical cream and showing her how it worked, the patient was thrilled with the results, and Dr. Forbes flashed a wide grin seeing her wrinkle-free face. At the end of the day, Nurse Madison told Dr. Forbes of how successful the clinic was becoming from his anti-aging treatment. He then got a call from Malcolm after she left, who was furious after he'd seen a commercial promoting Dr. Forbes' "FOY cream" treatment. Dr. Forbes told him that the product was too successful to take things slow and that he needed more of it, but Malcolm refused initially. After Dr. Forbes enticed him with a 50/50 partnership offer and the prospect of millions of dollars, Malcolm was persuaded and said he'd see what he could do. After hanging up, Dr. Forbes put a little bit of Malcolm's solution by one of his eyes, before taking a bunch more and putting it all over his face. He later called Malcolm to ask him if he had gotten more of the substance. He demanded that Malcolm bring it over immediately, basically ignoring that Malcolm told him that two cops had come over to his studio. He then looked in the mirror, pleased with how he looked. Nurse Madison came in and told him that patients were waiting, and he aggressively snapped at her that he was coming. As the work day was winding down, Nurse Madison came in and introduced the last patient, Rosalee, before being sent home. When he turned around to greet her, his face was disfigured from the FOY cream. Rosalee tried to hide her shock at how he looked, and he introduced himself and started examining Rosalee's face. Rosalee asked him what was in the FOY cream, but Dr. Forbes told her he couldn't because it was a secret. He then started pointing out Rosalee's "imperfections," adding that they would disappear after just one treatment. He quickly decided that they shouldn't wait to begin the treatment and started getting ready to apply it to her face. Rosalee insisted she was happy with the way she looked, so Dr. Forbes, not wanting to waste the cream he'd already put on his hands, decided to show her how it worked and applied it on his own face. Rosalee tried to leave, but he grabbed her arm and insisted she saw what it did, asking her how old he looked. Malcolm then entered with a jar of his anti-aging solution and asked what was going on. He turned around to face him and asked him if he had more of the product because he was all out, and Malcolm, seeing Dr. Forbes' distorted face covered with the cream, exclaimed, "I told you not to use that stuff!" Dr. Forbes simply focused on asking Malcolm if he'd brought more, and when Rosalee tried to leave again, he grabbed her and yelled at Malcolm to give him the supply he brought. Monroe then entered and got Rosalee away from Dr. Forbes, causing the doctor to drop the jar of the solution Malcolm had given him. He desperately tried to collect the solution that had spilled on to the floor while Malcolm fought Nick and Hank after they came into the room, as well as Monroe and Rosalee, but when Nick had Malcolm held at gunpoint, Dr. Forbes came up from behind and stabbed him in the neck with a scalpel killing him. He lamented over the broken jar and asked Rosalee how old she thought he looked again. Suddenly, the substance on his face began to further disfigure his face, and he collapsed to the floor, dead. Images 515-promo12.jpg 515-Dr. Forbes starting to go crazy.gif 515-Dr. Forbes starting to lose it.png Quotes *(To Malcolm Caulfield): "People trust me. I just have one of those faces." Category:Deceased Characters